Whatever Awaits
by Anise Nalci
Summary: AU. Sakura, alongside her best friend Tomoyo, encounters university, college, new friends, and the mysterious Syaoran Li. Can love blossom out of such strange encounters with him?
1. Orientation

**Whatever Awaits**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with CCS at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

_---_

Summary

_AU. Tomoyo and Sakura, best friends since childhood, are off to university! What else could await them, amongst juggling classes, guys and everything else?_

---

Chapter 1: Orientation

_When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun..._

_---Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Cyndi Lauper_

**-20:15 pm; Sunday, 29****th**** July; University Dormitory-**

"I am so excited!" eighteen-year old Sakura Kinomoto fell back onto the bed at her room at the university dormitory.

"Someone's excited about university life," Tomoyo, Sakura's cousin/best friend smiled, holding a camcorder and video-taping the whole room.

"_Tomoyo-chan_! I'm not properly dressed! I'm in pajamas!" Sakura cried.

"Oh _Sakura-chan_, you're so self-conscious! You always want to be the perfect daughter. Ever since 4th grade, you ceased being that happy, carefree girl, and kept on burning yourself out with the perfectionist lifestyle. I'm surprised you even have time for me!"

"Well, not everyone is a born-genius, _Tomoyo-chan_," Sakura commented. "I mean, look at you. When we had that maths exam, _I _was the one slaving over the books. _You _were the one who was already perfect in that subject, and got an A for it."

"_Sakura-chan_ –" Tomoyo began.

"But we shouldn't talk about high-school anymore! I mean, we're past the sixth-form! We're in college now!" Sakura waved her arms around enthusiastically.

"Oh, _Sakura-chan_, you're so energetic!" Tomoyo said, laughing at her cousin's antics.

"_Hoe_?" And Sakura realized Tomoyo had video-taped the whole thing.

"_Tomoyo-chan_ –?" Sakura asked nervously. She sweatdropped.

"Now, _this _is going to be called '_Sakura-chan_'s University Dorm'!" Tomoyo cried, obviously now in her own little world.

"Do you think you're _ever _going to grow out of being an amateur film-maker?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Tomoyo's eyes grew larger and teary. "I want to create memories! I want to preserve memories! That's what life is about! Memories!"

Tomoyo raised an arm up, as she began a sort-of speech: "I will make memories worth remembering, and preserve them, with my handy camcorder, videocam and camera! I will record every minute I spend with my beloved _Sakura-chan_, my best friend/cousin! It doesn't matter if she doesn't believe in the principles I believe in! I will record memories for the both of us, and continue to do it until the day I die!"

"Oh _Tomoyo-chan_!" Sakura smiled awkwardly.

"It's true! You never make memories worth remembering, Sakura! After 4th grade –"

Sakura sweatdropped, as Tomoyo began another of her 'after 4th grade' speeches.

"Let's not talk about the past now! We're in university! I'm going to do my best, and hopefully not take maths! And I will also enjoy university life!" Sakura cried.

"It's going to be easier now, isn't it?" Tomoyo giggled. "Without _Touya-san_ watching your back –"

"_Onii-chan _is very protective of me, but that's only because he cares so much about me. He tried to keep boys off my shoulder throughout both middle and high school, although he really didn't have to. I may have had the occasional crush –"

"Like _Yukito-san_," Tomoyo mischievously added, causing Sakura to blush.

"But mostly guys thought of me as a platonic friend," Sakura ended. "But I don't mind," she continued. "I've plenty of time for that in university. And Touya can't 'supervise' me here. I'm supposedly grown up. And I – like all other girls – just want to have fun!"

"_Hai_!" Tomoyo agreed.

"Now, where is that radio/CD-player of mine? I've got this song stuck in my head –" Sakura muttered.

"I keep telling you I can get you an iPod, but you tell me not to. Why? It'd make life much easier for you –"

"_Gomen, Tomoyo-chan_, but you've bought me already all of my favourite albums – you shouldn't do that! I haven't ever bought you anything as expensive, nor am I likely to –"

"_Demo_ –" Tomoyo began.

"I need to learn how to be an independent person, _Tomoyo-chan_. I can't always rely on you –"

"But you can –"

"But I shouldn't," Sakura ended. Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura rummaged through her stuff. "Here it is! Now let's play the song!"

---

**-23:01 pm; Sunday, 29****th**** July; University Dormitory-**

"What time is it now?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Both of them were celebrating university life – although it hadn't even started! – with karaoke, and Sakura feel back onto the couch, tired out of singing songs with Tomoyo, although she wasn't tired of egging Tomoyo on to sing.

"About 11 o'clock," Tomoyo answered, also collapsing onto the lovely sofa, courtesy of her abnormally rich mother, who was chairman of a – gasp – toy-making company. Whoever knew that toy-making was worth such big bucks!

"When's the orientation starting tomorrow?" Sakura asked, one head over her forehead, as she lay on the couch.

"8:30 am," Tomoyo replied. "But we have to be there fifteen minutes before time."

"So early?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, for what it's worth, I still can't believe we're in uni already," Sakura said.

"_Hai_, Sakura, you said that so many times already," Tomoyo replied.

"I feel so grown-up."

"Don't we all? Soon we'll be adults, working and responsible for everything."

Silence. Slight sniffling.

"_Sakura-chan_?" Tomoyo asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I miss _otou-san _and _onii-chan_! I wish I didn't go to a university so far from Tomoeda!"

"Oh, _Sakura-chan_," Tomoyo said sympathetically and sat near her on the couch she was laying on.

"I miss them so much. I wish I wasn't going to study to become a doctor. I have to leave them so far away in Tomoeda – well at least I have you," she ended, looking at Tomoyo.

"_Sakura-chan_ –"

"I know, everything will be alright," Sakura sniffed and managed a watery smile. She hugged Tomoyo. "Thanks for always being here, _Tomoyo-chan_."

"What are best friends for?" Tomoyo hugged Sakura back.

There was a pause. Sakura broke it by saying, "Tomoyo?"

"_Hai_?"

"Do you think crying is a sign of weakness?"

Tomoyo paused for a while and then shook her head. "_Iie_, it just means you're human."

"You know, I dreamt of that strange guy again –"

Tomoyo smiled. "I think it might be a good omen. Maybe you'll meet him here, or maybe it's your guardian angel."

Sakura's tear-filled eyes looked up in hope. Tomoyo said, before anything else was said, "Let's go to sleep now, okay?"

A teary-eyed Sakura nodded.

---

_You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can  
You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why._

_---Everybody's Changing, Keane_

**-7:40 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; University Dormitory-**

"Let's see, what should I wear?" Tomoyo mused. On her bed were five beautiful outfits, all courtesy of Daidouji Designs, a little label Sakura invented when she wanted to refer to all of Tomoyo's little creations. One was a simple knee-length black-bow dress with high black stilettos (for the elegant sophisticated look), one was a magenta turtleneck half-sleeve sweater paired with grey jeans and sandals(for the casual chic look), one was a white ruffle-y top with huge sleeves which she paired with a patchy worn-down faded ratty pair of blue jeans with sneakers (for that artsy genius-kind look), one was a lovely long sequined violet blouse which she accessorized with black belt and leggings and flat matching lavender shoes (for the girl-next-door siren-y look), and the last was a zebra-print shirt with long white pants and black patent pumps (for the continental look).

"_Sakura-chan_?"

Sakura came out wearing a white, embroidered half-sleeve blouse with black denim jeans and flat black moccasins.

"Go with the purple outfit. It brings out the lovely violet in your eyes."

Tomoyo put aside the other clothes and gazed at the clothes Sakura chose for her. "Perfect, as always _Sakura-chan_. And those clothes you're wearing – so _kawaii_!

Sweatdrop by Sakura.

"But I do wish that you would wear skirts and dresses like you used to in the 5th grade. I can still remember that lovely dress I made for you. It was adorable. I should make you dresses."

Sakura sweatdropped. "So why aren't you becoming a fashion designer?"

"Why are you becoming a doctor? You don't care for maths, and you keep saying science isn't your strong point."

"It's my choice," Sakura replied.

"And so is mine," Tomoyo smiled as she responded.

"I still think you're wonderful in the more artsy subjects. You know, music and fashion – you're such a genius, _Tomoyo-chan_. A real modern-day female Leonardo da Vinci."

"Oh _Sakura-chan_!" Tomoyo laughed. "We're going to have to stop this conversation if we want to get to the orientation."

"_Hoe?_ What time is it?" Sakura yelled, panicking.

Tomoyo laughed. "Not time yet. And you shouldn't worry, Sakura. Don't change into someone else."

"Oh," Sakura sighed with relief, only hearing the beginning part of Tomoyo's words, and Tomoyo's voice was inaudible after that.. "Hey, do you think we'll see _Chiharu-chan_, _Rika-chan_, _Naoko-chan_, and _Yamazaki-kun_ later on?"

"I'm sure we will. They enrolled here too, remember," Tomoyo answered. "But I propose we go early now, so we reach the orientation on time! I doubt we'll be able to find the right way to the orientation hall on the first try, this campus is so huge!"

"_Hai_," Sakura nodded.

---

**-8:10 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; North Hall-**

"We are so lucky," Sakura gasped as Tomoyo and she both raced up the stairs to the North Hall, where the orientation for new students was being held.

"Say that again," Tomoyo gasped.

"We are so lucky," Sakura repeated.

The hall was already full when both Tomoyo and Sakura arrived. They felt like late-comers.

"I'm so glad we left early. I feel so self-conscious right now. Imagine how much more self-conscious I'd feel if we arrived any later."

Tomoyo didn't dare answer. She simply nodded her head, and pressed Sakura's hands. "Try and look around for –"

"_Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!_"

Both girls spun around to see Chiharu waving at them. Beside her was Takashi Yamazaki, her sort-of on-off boyfriend since 4th grade. "Over here!"

"I am so glad we found you," Sakura squeaked out as both girls approached the couple. "It's a little scary here –"

"Self-conscious again?" Chiharu asked, and Sakura blushed a little.

"Did you know that the first person to feel –?" Yamazaki began, but was interrupted when Chiharu punched him on the shoulder, angrily saying: "Stop with your stupid stories! Honestly, I thought you'd grow out of it in middle school at least!"

"But you loved it, and don't deny it, you love me for it," Yamazaki playfully teased his 'girlfriend'.

"Don't flatter yourself," Chiharu said off-handedly, and Tomoyo giggled.

"Changing the subject, I'm so glad that I managed to pack my camcorder with all the other stuff! This video will be called 'Sakura and Tomoyo's Orientation Day'!"

Sakura was sweatdropping now. "Oh _Tomoyo-chan_," she said awkwardly.

"It'll be one of my greatest treasures ever in our collection!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together and had starry eyes, evidently in her own little world now.

"_Demo_, you said that about the last one too!" Sakura said sheepishly, still sweatdropping.

"That's because they're all one of my greatest treasures ever!" Tomoyo said, with a fist brought upwards.

"Er – _Tomoyo-chan_, the orientation is going to start," Chiharu poked her friend.

Tomoyo snapped out of her stupor. "Oh, _hai_!" She switched on the camcorder.

"Aren't _Naoko-chan_ and _Rika-chan_ going to be here?" Sakura whispered as the hall became silent as one of the teachers – well at least Sakura _thought _she was a teacher rose to speak.

"_Iie_, they're not coming for the orientation. But hush, it's going to begin soon," Chiharu answered.

"Welcome to the university!" the woman spoke. "I am _Akizuki Nakuru_, alumni student of this university, and I'll be your guide for today! So before we begin, let's have on the slide show! You guys have read the pamphlet about today's orientation?"

Some nodding and assertions. "Very well," Nakuru continued. "Dim the lights please!"

---

**-8:40 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; North Hall-**

"It was so long!" Sakura gasped, as soon as the slide show was finished. All around, students were buzzing about the same thing.

"As you can see," Nakuru continued, "We have tons of activities at the university. From the variety of sports for the athletic students –"

Sakura gasped in delight. She loved sports.

"To the choirs and orchestra –"

"I'm joining that!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"To the journalists' club, computer club, and many more! If you read the pamphlet, you'll see the list of extra co-curricular activities we have to make your lives in university an exciting one!"

"Why don't you join the journalists' club, _Yamazaki-kun_?" Sakura asked.

"_Hai_, you can make up all kinds of stories in it," Chiharu joined, giving Yamazaki a playful punch.

"Maybe you should join boxing, _Chiharu-chan_," Yamazaki replied. "You seem to like using me as your punchbob. Boxing should certainly bring out your punching talent – in fact (Yamazaki browsed the pamphlet here) – they even have a boxing club!"

"Why, you –" Chiharu began, but was interrupted by Nakuru's voice, crying: "Now, if you'll all line up, we'll divide you guys into groups for a tour."

Sakura, Chiharu and Yamazaki joined the line with the other new students. "Where's _Tomoyo-chan_?" Sakura asked.

"She disappeared. Don't worry, we'll see her later," Chiharu smiled reassuringly.

Now, when you receive your number, join the senior student who has the same number as you do. That'll be your group number, by the way."

Nakuru began counting. "One, two, three –"

"You're one," Nakuru smiled at Sakura. "You'll be in my group – two (pointing to Chiharu), three (at Yamazaki) –" and Nakuru continued counting.

"Aw, shucks, we're separated," Chiharu said glumly.

"I wonder what number _Tomoyo-chan_ got?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"One, like you, _Sakura-chan_!" Tomoyo appeared next to her.

"_Tomoyo-chan_!" Sakura hugged her. "So you knew that they were going by this system?"

"It was pretty obvious," Tomoyo shrugged. "I could calculate that they'd be divided into only five groups, because each group would have exactly the same number of students, and there aren't enough seniors to have twenty-five or more groups. SO I simply counted ahead of them and ensured I'd be counted as one, like you!"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Tomoyo. "You're so smart, _Tomoyo-chan_!"

"So are you," Tomoyo replied. "Now, let's join _Akizuki-san_, shall we?"

"_Hai_."

Nakuru was standing in a circle with some of the other students. "Oh, there you two are! Number ones, as I recall. I was about to get the others to introduce themselves – so, let's begin!" Nakuru waved her hands to signal for the new students to introduce themselves, as if she were a queen.

"_Akira Aya."_

"_Hayashi Shiyori."_

"_Ueda Keisuke."_

"_Ueda Kousuke."_

"_Kinomoto Sakura," _Sakura said cheerily, with a smile at everyone.

"_Daidouji Tomoyo_," Tomoyo said with a soft smile.

"Wait a sec _Nakuru-chan!_" A dark haired boy with startlingly blue eyes hidden behind glasses ran up.

"_Eriol-kun_!" Nakuru cried, and then, ceasing to be the royal queen, ran over and actually pinched his cheeks, and then folded her arms and frowned. "Why are you so late?"

"Skipped the movie. Bo-ring!" He said, charmingly.

"Isn't he a smooth cookie?" Sakura heard Tomoyo whisper in her ear.

"_Hoe_?"

"Anyway, I brought my long-lost cousin along. You remember I told you about him? When you told me father wanted me to look for my other distant relatives –?"

A brown-haired boy who was lurking from behind the shadows of the sapphire-eyed boy spoke in a husky voice, "_Li Syaoran_. Nice to meet you all," but in a tone that meant he didn't really care whether he met the others or not.

Nakuru jumped on the dark-featured boy, and cried, "Oh _Eriol-kun_! Chinese? That's great! There are so few foreign students this year, you know. _Demo_, he's _kawaii _too! There's another girl, in our group, who's just as _kawaii_." Nakuru prowled around, as if searching for something – or rather, someone. Her eyes narrowed at Sakura.

Sakura turned white.

"You!" Nakuru pointed at her.

"Me?" Sakura looked astonished, surprised, pale –

"_Hai_! You're so _kawaii_!"

All the other new students were staring now.

"Hmph," the dark-featured boy grunted. "You'd better not have any ideas, _Akizuki-san_."

"It's _Nakuru-chan _for any friend of _Eri-kun's, Syaoran-kun_!" Nakuru glomped on the poor boy. It was really funny in a way, because Nakuru, who was probably 5"3 maximum, was treating the two boys as if they were eight inches shorter, rather than the roughly eight inches taller that they really were.

"I think we should go now, _Naku-chan_," Eriol interrupted this obviously awkward conversation.

"I think so too," Nakuru cried. "So on with the tour!"

---

**-9:00 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; Music Classrooms-**

"And here are the music classrooms! So to all you music-y people, make sure you don't get lost, especially you, _Eri-kun_!" Nakuru cried, with a wink at Eriol.

Tomoyo lost her breath for a minute. "It's –"

"Wonderful," Sakura continued for her. She herself was entranced by the wonderful facilities. "Too bad I don't have music classes now."

"Imagine having choir practice here," Tomoyo sighed.

"You're a singer?" Nakuru overheard the two. "Well, you should really speak to _Eriol-kun_. He plays the piano, and is trying for the orchestra."

"_Hoe_? The piano?" Sakura asked the blue-eyed guy.

He nodded and gave a charming smile, which made Sakura feel uneasy. "Music is a wonderful thing."

"Interesting. Maybe you and Tomoyo could duet together," Sakura gestured to the violet-eyed beauty.

"I would be honoured to," he smiled at her too.

"You can stop flirting now, _Hiiragizawa_," his cousin growled.

"Why, my dear cousin? Are you jealous?" he grinned at him. His cousin replied with a scowl.

"On to the next destination, everyone!" Nakuru's voice rang loud over everyone else's chatter.

They moved out of the classroom and to the corridors. After a while walking, Nakuru spoke, "Isn't it lovely, _Eri-kun_?"

No answer.

"_Eri-kun_?"

Everyone looked behind. The blue-eyed guy was missing.

Nakuru groaned. "I knew he'd do that. _Syao-kun,_ why didn't you make sure _Eri-kun_ didn't get stuck in the music classrooms?"

He shrugged. Nakuru sighed. "_Onegai_, could one of you please go back to the music classrooms and look for _Eri-kun_? You know how he looks like. Why not you, _Kinamoto-san_?"

Sakura nodded. "_Hai_!" She asserted, and turned the other way.

The cousin to 'Eri-kun' just narrowed his eyes at her.

---

_It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

_---Big Girls Don't Cry, Fergie_

**-9:05 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; Music Classrooms-**

As Sakura neared the music classrooms, she heard a beautiful melody being played. Only a professional could play a song like that, on –

"The piano," Sakura gasped. She recognized the song being played as the one her mother used to play when she was younger for her before she slept at night –

Before she died –

She entered the room. Eriol was playing the song, as if there was no one else listening. When he finished and covered the piano, Sakura quietly whispered, "That was beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it," Eriol answered, and then he was startled when he saw her tear-filled eyes. "_Nani_? You're crying? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Sakura evaded the question. She looked the other way, and tried to speak calmly, but her voice shook. "_Akizuki-san _asked me to look for you."

"_Onegai_, please don't cry," Eriol said, coming nearer towards her.

"It's really nothing. It's just that – that song – my mother used to play it for me and _onii-chan_ when I was younger, before she died. It's one of the few memories I have of her." Sakura broke into sobs and sat down on one of the chairs.

"You must really miss her," Eriol spoke softly.

"I – I don't remember her, well, I hardly remember her," Sakura choked out the words.

Eriol looked sympathetically at her. Sakura saw this. "Don't pity me! I don't need your sympathy! I shouldn't be crying – I feel so –"

"Don't be afraid to cry. It's human to feel emotions."

Sakura looked up at him, and gave a watery smile. "You know, you're not the first one to say that."

Eriol smiled.

"Well, thank you for not judging me –"

"_Onegai_, call me by my first name, Eriol," he replied.

"Oh, okay."

"May I call you _Sakura-chan_?" Eriol continued.

"_Hai_," Sakura nodded.

---

**-9:10 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; Corridors-**

"Where are those two?" Tomoyo wondered.

"You've got me curious. I wonder whether _Kinomoto-san _has gotten lost," Nakuru sounded worried. "_Syao-kun_, please go back and look for _Eri-kun_."

"Why me?" the guy's eyes flashed at Nakuru.

"Because if you had stopped him, we wouldn't be in this mess," Nakuru said, matter-of-factly.

"Could I go too? I'm worried about _Sakura-chan_," Tomoyo asked timidly.

"Oh sure, go. Just make sure you all come back in ten minutes."

Both Tomoyo and the other guy walked briskly back to the music rooms, when Tomoyo halted at the opening of one classroom, and saw Sakura and the blue-eyed guy in intense conversation. Quietly, she took out her camcorder and began video-taping the conversation.

As she did so, she noticed the cousin's entrancing amber eyes narrow at the two of them.

---

Author's Note:

Omigod. Like how long could this chapter get? Over 17 pages in all, Verdana font 10, 1.5 spacing, geez, how inspired did I get?

And yes, I know I'm supposed to finish my other fanfics, but this story wouldn't get rid. So here's one extra for you guys. Remember to read and review if you want to know what else happens!

Love always,

lianneharmony


	2. Comfort

**Whatever Awaits**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with CCS at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

_---_

Summary

_AU. Sakura, alongside her best friend Tomoyo, encounters university, college, new friends, and the mysterious Syaoran Li. Can love blossom out of such strange encounters with him?_

---

Flashback from Chapter 1

"_Why me?" the guy's eyes flashed at Nakuru._

"_Because if you had stopped him, we wouldn't be in this mess," Nakuru said, matter-of-factly._

"_Could I go too? I'm worried about Sakura-chan," Tomoyo asked timidly._

"_Oh sure, go. Just make sure you all come back in ten minutes."_

_Both Tomoyo and the other guy walked briskly back to the music rooms, when Tomoyo halted at the opening of one classroom, and saw Sakura and the blue-eyed guy in intense conversation. Quietly, she took out her camcorder and began video-taping the conversation._

_As she did so, she noticed the cousin's entrancing amber eyes narrow at the two of them._

---

Chapter 2: Comfort

**-9:15 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; Corridors-**

Tomoyo strained her ears to listen to the conversation between Sakura and the blue-eyed guy. She shook her head when she realized that the whole conversation wasn't even romance-ish, and turned to the guy beside her, whose face was red and apparently pissed off like hell.

"Why are _you _so affected?" Tomoyo asked him.

The guy next to her scowled and muttered something about 'Hiiragizawa – charming – bastard – hate him – disgrace," etc. etc.

"We really have to go now, _Eriol-kun_. The others will be worried about us," Tomoyo heard Sakura say. Alarmed at this cue, Tomoyo straightened her clothes and opened the door, exclaiming, "Ah! There you two are! _Akizuki-san _was worried about the both of you."

"And _Syaoran-kun_ decided to follow? _Sakura-chan_, my adorable, loving cousin, _Li Syaoran_. Say hello to _Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun_," Eriol's tone seemed incredulous at the beginning but dripped with sarcasm at the words 'adorable' and 'loving' as he introduced Syaoran.

'_Syaoran-kun' _merely grunted. Tomoyo shook her head.

"_Iie_, _Akizuki-san_ told him to go. I followed him," Tomoyo beamed.

"Oh, I think both of you haven't been properly introduced. _Eriol-kun_, this is my best friend/cousin, _Daidouji Tomoyo_."

"What a beautiful woman," Eriol smiled, extending his hand to her.

Tomoyo smiled, trying to stifle a giggle. "Why, aren't you a charmer?" She turned her head aside in a pretty way, away from Eriol, and Sakura swore she saw a faint flush spread across her face.

"You see right through me," Eriol gave her a guilty look. His cousin growled.

"Stop being a flirt, _Hiiragizawa_," he said, finally appearing out of the shadows.

"Are you jealous or what?" Eriol asked.

"_Hiiragizawa_?" Sakura asked Eriol questioningly.

"Long story. And we don't have either the time for the abridged version."

The cousin grunted and slipped back into the shadows, while Eriol was surrounded by the two girls.

---

**-9:20 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; Corridors-**

"Oh, finally!" Nakuru yelled when she caught sight of the four.

"_Gomenasai_, _Akizuki-san_," Sakura gasped. She had walked quite briskly to ensure that all four of them reached Nakuru on time. Nakuru, however, did not seem to care. She simply jumped on Eriol.

"_Eri-kun_!"

_Slap._

"Ouch, _Nakuru-chan_, what was the slap for?"

Nakuru folded her arms and looked away. "That was for not listening to me. I told you not to get stuck!"

"_Gomen_!"

"Too late," Nakuru said grumpily. "Anyway, thanks to you we are late for the rest of the tour! _Arigatou, Eri-kun," _Nakuru finished sarcastically.

"It's okay, isn't it, _Akizuki-san_? I mean, the next part of our tour is the cafeteria. All we have to do is cut that time short," Sakura spoke up anxiously.

Nakuru narrowed her eyes at the taller girl, who went pale with fright when she saw the look Nakuru had. But surprisingly, Nakuru smiled.

"Ooh! You're right! And did I tell you you're so _kawaii_? You should've seen your face," Nakuru squealed over Sakura.

"I'm not a baby anymore," Sakura sweatdropped.

---

_She hasn't heard me yet  
Ooh ooh ooh  
She's following me  
Ooh ooh ooh  
She's out of her tree  
Ooh ooh ooh  
She's off of her rocker  
---Stalker, Goldfinger_

**-9:25 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; Cafeteria-**

"And this is the cafeteria!" Nakuru said with a flourish.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Eriol's cousin said and stalked off.

Nakuru simply stared after the retreating figure and said, "He's not very sociable, is he, _Eri-kun_?"

To which Eriol replied with a sigh.

"Anyway, let's eat!" Nakuru headed to the counters, but abruptly stopped in her tracks and stared.

"_Kami-sama_, who the hell is that?"

"Who, _Naku-chan?_" Eriol moved forward to get a glimpse of what (or rather, who) Nakuru was staring at. So did several other students. Including Sakura and Tomoyo.

"What the hell? What is _onii-chan _doing here?" Sakura cried.

" '_Onii-chan_?' Do you know him, _Kinomoto-san_?" Nakuru asked, now with her hands clasped together, and her eyes almost having hearts in them.

"Do you have to ask that question?" Tomoyo asked Sakura incredulously.

Sakura shot Tomoyo 'The Look'.

"I'm in _lu-u-u-urve_!" Nakuru cried in the background, and to all the new students' horror, Nakuru – _abandoned _– them, and ran up to Sakura's brother.

---

**-9:27 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; Cafeteria-**

Touya Kinomoto was quietly minding his business, spying his sister.

Okay, so spying is an invasion of his sister's privacy.

Wait, scratch that. His sister _is _his business. Isn't his role, as an older brother, to be a protector for his young, pure, vulnerable, naïve, innocent, warm-hearted, kind, vulnerable, naïve, innocent, younger sister? So, technically, he _was _minding his own business.

Note that Touya has repeated the words vulnerable, naïve and innocent twice. Because, honestly, Sakura was just that. Vulnerable, naïve and innocent. She would bend over backwards to help someone, and anyone could – _gulp _– take advantage of her.

Which, by the way, is every elder brother's nightmare.

It's also every father's nightmare, but sadly, only elder brothers get paranoid.

Most unfortunate in Sakura's case.

Touya was first against Sakura going to _high school_, but when he was forced to concede that even Sakura had to graduate for high school to afford living in Tokyo, he decided that she would never go to college. Well, in a way, she never did, since she went to the sixth form. He thought that was it, but damnation, Sakura was now off to _university_.

Damnation! That was just the place where _things _happen. Such as rapists, sororities, sleeping around, drugs, sex and alcohol.

Damn universities for being such an important foundation to survive in the modern-day world! And for Sakura wanting to become a doctor so that she even needed to go to the university!

When Touya heard that his father was planning to send Sakura off to university – in Tokyo, no less – Touya gave a shriek, literally, and vehemently opposed the plan.

Sadly, as mentioned before, only elder brothers are paranoid.

For example, right now, Touya was having bad, bad images of Sakura going to parties! With a boy even coming within arm's length of her. And then, when she leaves, being the vulnerable, naïve, innocent child she is, she would hug them boys goodbye, and then –

Touya screamed from behind the counters. Not inwards, but so that everyone in the freaking cafeteria could hear.

_Kami-sama_! Touya thought embarrassedly.

It seemed like Touya would have a reason to scream after all, as he saw a girl with long brown hair, with one part in a braid run towards him. Not that the girl wasn't attractive, because she really was, but a total stranger running your way –

Jumping on you –

Trying to hug you –

Trying to even kiss you –

Hello, that is so _eww!_ Can anyone say freaky and stalker-ish?

Hence the second scream, which was at least a million kilohertz and fifty million decibels. Not that anyone would hear a million kilohertz and fifty million decibels, but that was an exaggeration of how loud and high-pitched the scream was.

Touya didn't even notice Sakura run up towards them and stare in embarrassment among the other students in the group. "_Kami-sama, onii-chan_! What the hell are you doing here? And stop screaming like a baby!"

Touya shook off the crazy-in-love Nakuru (not that he knows her by name) and said simply, "Working."

"Here?" Sakura was waving her hands now. "In my university? What the –?"

"Mind your language, _Sakura-chan_."

"I wasn't going to swear," Sakura said guiltily. "I –"

"_Aishiteru!_" Nakuru jumped on Touya – _again_! "Oh my, you are so _gorgeous_. _Kami-sama, _either I've died and gone to heaven, or I've met my true love! Either way, I win!"

Everyone – meaning _everyone_ – sweatdropped.

"_Touya-san_, this is _Akizuki-san_," Tomoyo tried to introduce Nakuru to a (frightened? Scared? Bewildered? Pale? Annoyed?) much taller Touya.

"_Gomen_, not my type," Touya said, as if he didn't care whether Nakuru was his type or not.

Nakuru pouted, and wrapped her arms around him again. "_Say you don't mean it, say you don't mean it, Touya-kun_!"

"What the – _kami-sama _– get off me! You're causing a scene!" Touya tried to wriggle out of Nakuru's (surprisingly strong) armlock.

"_Naku-chan_, I think if you'll stop idolizing him, he _might _give you a chance," Eriol (not that Touya knew his name) sighed.

Nakuru looked at Eriol and beamed. "He might?" Her eyes lit up with hope and she released Touya.

Touya was gasping for air and glared at Eriol. "_Onii-chan_, this is _Eriol-kun_. He knows _Akizuki-san_ from before," Sakura introduced Eriol to her brother.

"_Eriol-kun_?" And Touya glared at him. Surprisingly, this had no effect on Eriol. He simply stuck out his hand to shake Touya's.

"_Hiiragizawa Eriol_. Nice to meet you."

Touya continued to glare at that always-(affectedly and now to him, sickeningly)-smiling face. His knuckles turned white and he spoke up. "Listen, _Hiiragizawa_. You lay one finger on my sister and you –"

"I assure you, my relationship with _Sakura-chan_ is strictly platonic," Eriol said, still smiling.

Touya stopped glaring. This guy was freaky. Smiling after a threat, what the hell? He should've peed in his pants by now. Touya was 6"2towering over Hiiragizawa's approximate 5"11. Why didn't this guy run in the opposite direction? Did this mean something was wrong with his mojo?

This guy was –

Touya, don't lose your cool –

"Oh _Touya-kun_, _aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru!_"

That was going to be very difficult.

---

**-9:33 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; Cafeteria-**

Syaoran Li was – although he seemed like a don't-care kind of guy – was actually highly disciplined and perfectionist kind of guy. The discipline came from the fact that he was heir to the Li Clan in Hong Kong, and the perfectionist part came from his mother.

Oh, and his annoying sisters. Four of them, to be exact, all older than he was: Shiefa, Fuutie, Feimei and Fanren. And they were such bullies to their darling much-younger brother. So the only way to escape their tauntings (well, it wasn't tauntings, because tauntings are sinister, but more like teases, although to Syaoran, they were all the same. Annoying), in his simple mind, was to be so perfect. The perfect son, the perfect heir, the perfect –

Point gotten?

Unfortunately, in his sisters' warped minds, the more perfect you are, the more you get teasing. And especially since Syaoran was _sensitive _to what they called _criticism_, they enjoyed it all the more (although to Syaoran, it was bullying, and after all, there was nothing he could do about it, right? Since he was younger – younger siblings must also listen to elder siblings, regardless of boy/girl gender or whatever – and a boy – girls are defenseless, and wasn't he supposed to be a gentleman? – he couldn't do a thing to protect himself against the evil blood-related-and-not-step-sisters).

Still that wasn't good enough. Syaoran still felt that need to live up to his mother's expectations and his father's memory.

Although the don't-care attitude he adopted didn't reflect it.

A major turning point in his life was when his father died. He mourned greatly, for his was very close to his father, even though he was barely five years old at the time. From that time on, he was trained rigorously and home-tutored. He soon became an excellent martial arts practitioner, and excellent in his studies. This was partly due to his discipline and partly due to his perfectionist attitude.

Another occurred at about the same time: he was forced into engagement by his adoring cousin Meiling. Meiling was beautiful, really, with silky black hair and flawless skin, especially now. But seven years ago, the good turn he did for her made her 'fall in love' with him. He rescued her bird, and she went on and on about how they would get engaged. She told everyone, including the elders, about the engagement, and the elders believed her, for Syaoran, aloof as his was, genuinely cared for his cousins. They just mistook the way Syaoran felt about Meiling. And since Syaoran didn't seem to object to the engagement, they were (in the end) believed to be engaged. Obviously, an eighteen-year old Syaoran regretted this (his 'Do as you like' was interpreted by Meiling as a sort of agreement), for even though he hadn't found another girl who he was vaguely interested in (hey, an heir has no time for girls, and besides, the only way Meiling would agree to terminate the engagement was for him to fall in love with another person), Meiling was _very, very _overprotective of her fiancé.

Now, this would still seem normal, but then, yes, another major turning point occurred. Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was grandson to some Clow Reed, whose mother was a Li, returned, and although he didn't bother with the details (he didn't care for Hiiragizawa to begin with), he learnt that this Eriol Hiiragizawa was a distant cousin of his. From the very beginning, the elders, realizing that Eriol Hiiragizawa, although was not a Li in the sense that he was the son of a son in the clan, welcomed Eriol with open arms, partly because his ancestor – or grandfather, or whatever – Clow Reed was a very distinguished person, and besides, the elders had claimed: "It would be good for young _Xiao-Lang _to have a good friend. He is too aloof, and not close enough to the clan; this Eriol would be a good companion, and could perhaps make Syaoran be able to express his feelings and problems to others. We are a clan after all, we live together."

_What the hell?_ Syaoran glared at the elders when he heard this. He didn't need anyone, including a smarmy-pants like Eriol Hiiragizawa. Were the elders on crack? Did they decide one day, "Oh, let's torture _Xiao-Lang _for the fun of it," so that they could have some laughs? And thet Hiiragizawa tried so hard to be the supposed 'best friend' and even tried to control his life (or so the also-paranoid Syaoran thought).

So now Syaoran Li had _seven _people directly controlling his life: his mother, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meiling Li, and his sisters. Also indirectly controlling his life were the elders, as even though his mother was sort of the matriarch of the clan (until Syaoran was of age, i.e. 21 years old), the elders had great influence over the clan's decisions.

No wonder Syaoran Li had been one screwed up kid. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, of course.

The most recent turning point was when Eriol Hiiragizawa pleaded with Yelan Li to send Syaoran (with him as a companion, of course) to a university in Tokyo. Syaoran was mad and unleashed the apocalypse over this.

First excuse: I'm not done with training.

Response: The elders think you're doing too _much _training.

Second excuse: It's too far from home.

Response: You're a big boy, _Xiao-Lang_.

Third excuse: I hate Japanese.

Response: It's a good time for you to learn, then.

Fourth excuse: I don't need Eriol to babysit me.

Response: He won't be. Nakuru (Eriol's cousin on his father's side) will be babysitting both of you.

("_What?_" Eriol yelled at that minute.)

It was a done deal, and Syaoran had no more excuses. So the day before the orientation in the university, Syaoran (with Eriol) got shipped off to Tokyo.

No wonder Syaoran was sulky, serious, disciplined and seemingly never around. He was so determined not to enjoy this life in university. He just wanted to be left alone. So he stayed in the shadows, with his fringe covering his intense amber eyes (or so his mother said. "You'd better cut your hair, _Xiao-Lang_," she said, which he simply ignored).

So as Syaoran was reflecting his life this very minute as he walked back from the toilet to join Nakuru's group in the cafeteria and observed the scene between a tall man with his face contorted in annoyance with Eriol's other cousin, Nakuru, and that other girl who had been with Eriol earlier in the music room looking embarrassed and bewildered, he did a thing he hadn't done for a long time.

His eyes briefly glanced over the figure of the emerald eyed girl.

And he smiled.

---

**-9:35 am; Monday, 30****th**** July; Cafeteria-**

Touya had managed to wriggle out of Nakuru's embrace and had finally managed to flee her, leaving her alone.

"Oh, _Touya-kun_, how could you?" Nakuru screeched. But _Touya-kun _wasn't anywhere in sight. Which was now a problem. As a result, Nakuru (it seemed) now suffered from a nervous breakdown, and (it seemed that ) she was unable to continue the tour.

"Great. So now we can't continue the tour," one of the other students in the group said.

"It seems like that. And I suppose the orientation will be called off. _Nakuru-chan _is, after all, the leader of the orientation," Eriol pointed out.

Eriol turned out to be right.

After news of Nakuru's breakdown was heard by everyone all over campus, the organizers of the orientation panicked. A mousy-looking girl stood up and managed to stutter that: "Since _Akizuki-san_ is unwell, the orientation would have to be cancelled," stutter, stutter.

No wonder Nakuru was the leader of the orientation committee. Dirty looks were thrown at Sakura, and of course, Sakura went pale and she started freaking out. It was evident everyone thought shewas to blame.

"You okay, _Sakura-chan_?" Tomoyo asked.

"_Hai_. Don't worry, _Tomoyo-chan_. I – I just need to freshen up. I'm going to the bathroom," and Sakura left, leaving a still visibly-worried Tomoyo.

---

**-3:05 pm; Monday, 30****th**** July; Girls' Bathroom-**

Sakura looked in the mirror and splashed herself with cold water. _Don't freak, you can do this, Sakura_, she kept telling herself but it was hard.

Sakura was one of those girls who are loved and cherished by everyone, yet feels something is missing. She was the light of Tomoeda's high school. She was intelligent and people loved her. But when something is missing from your life, you have self-esteem issues, and Sakura had the transition from being the always-happy girl to a girl who seemed outwardly happy, but was churning inside.

_No, don't cry, don't cry. You have to be strong._

It may seem pathetic to some that a girl is crying although no real tragedy has befallen her, but in reality, Sakura is being forced to be someone she's not, and all that pent up feeling inside of her is smothering her, burying her, murdering her. She knew she shouldn't be affected by what other people say, but –

"Hey you," a husky voice came from outside the girls' bathroom.

Sakura was startled from her thoughts. She went outside and found Eriol's cousin, Syaoran, outside.

"_Hoe_? What are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't be so self-conscious and worry about what others think of you. To a certain extent it's good; criticism helps to improve yourself, but if it only makes you feel worse, push it to the back of your mind. You know you're worth more than all that crap people keep shoving to your face."

"_Hoe_?"

"It must be hard, trying to hide away your feelings from everyone else, but you're only going to hurt yourself. Don't be afraid of how people will judge you. Because people usually judge you to be better than how you think you'll be judged."

Pause. "I'm one of them."

Sakura nodded, wondering why he was telling her all this. He seemed to pause, but then, without so much as a goodbye, simply sauntered off, leaving a bewildered Sakura.

Thinking over the conversation, Sakura's lips formed a happy smile.

---

**-3:50 pm; Monday, 30****th**** July; University Dormitory-**

"Oh _Sakura-chan_, you look so much happier now. I suppose next time we should send you to the girls' bathroom when you feel unwell."

Sakura laughed in reply. A real genuine laugh.

"Anyway, you just missed _Chiharu-chan _and _Yamazaki-kun_. They told me that they're meeting up with _Naoko-chan _and _Rika-chan_ later on."

"Oh, really?" Sakura looked unbelievably (and unbelievably genuinely) happy. "Well, do you think we could invite _Li-kun _and _Eriol-kun_?"

"Oh," Tomoyo smiled. "Well, _Yamazaki-kun_ met with _Hiiragizawa-kun_, and it seems like they're good friends already, so _Yamazaki-kun _invited both of them himself."

"Great, I can't wait!" Sakura said.

---

_When I was a little girl,  
I would sit and dream,  
Hopin' I would find,  
find the perfect man  
---Perfect Man, NB Ridaz_

**-7:30 pm; Monday, 30****th**** July; University Dormitory-**

"Oh, _Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! _You both made it!" Rika smiled gently as she opened the door.

"Ah, so how are you, Rika?" Sakura asked her gentle friend.

"Fine, fine. I hope I'll be able to navigate around the campus though. It's so huge!"

"No kidding," Naoko came into sight, along with Chiharu and Yamazaki. "I wish I'd come for the orientation."

Sakura flushed.

"It's just that –" Rika was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Wait a second, let me get that. It must be Yamazaki's new friends," Chiharu jumped up and opened the door.

The door opened to reveal Eriol and Syaoran. After introductions were made, everyone sat in the circle, and began telling tales of, "You know what he/she did?"

As conversation reared to a halt, Eriol began speaking to Sakura.

"Describe yourself."

"_Hoe_? Not really good at doing that."

"I can," Tomoyo piped up. "_Sakura-chan_ is dreamy, always thinking of a utopia –"

"Where everyone is perfect –" Naoko added.

"And people can see the real her," Rika ended.

"She loves too much and she's too trusting," Chiharu ended.

"_Hoe_? Am I really all that?"

"Sure you are," Tomoyo added.

"Well, it's really difficult to describe myself, anyway. If you wanted me to describe any girl here, I probably could."

"How about _Tomoyo-chan_?" Yamazaki piped up. "You too are such great friends."

"Well, _Tomoyo-chan's_ really sweet, and really pretty, and so model-ish – you know what? She's just the perfect girl. Let's leave it at that. And she is the best-est friend anyone could ever ask for."

("That's not true!" Tomoyo said from the background, blushing)

"But I doubt _Tomoyo-chan_ will ever find her true love," Naoko said. "Which is a shame. Unlike _Chiharu-chan_ and _Yamazaki-kun_."

("What the hell did you say?" Chiharu's eyes burned furiously at Naoko. Surprisigly this had no effect on her.)

Tomoyo looked stupefied and remorseful at this statement.

"_Hoe_? Why?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, first of all, guys are intimidated by her beauty. Secondly, she needs someone intellectual to complete her. I mean, _Tomoyo-chan_ is – well, maybe not intellectual – but she's artsy. Just as _Sakura-chan's _dreamy, _Rika-chan's_ homely, _Chiharu-chan_ is –"

"Violent," Yamazaki put in, earning him smacks from Chiharu.

" – And I'm strange," Naoko ended, earning raised eyebrows from everyone.

"Well, I suppose that has to be true," Eriol agreed. "Women need men who can complement their personality, and vice-versa."

"_Sakura-chan_ just wants a dream man though," Tomoyo poked fun at her friend. Syaoran, who, until now lurked in the shadows, looking bored, showed a faint sign of interest.

"Ooh, _Sakura-chan_, who is your dream man?" Naoko said in a sing-song voice, as if to annoy Sakura. She only succeeded in making Sakura flush a deep red, and look at Tomoyo in a way that her face could have said 'wherefore-thou-hast-forsaken-me'.

"Come on, tell!" Yamazaki grinned. "Don't worry, if it's me, _Chiharu-chan _will forgive you."

_Slap!_

"Just joking," Yamazaki grinned apologetically at Sakura.

At that moment, Syaoran stood up and muttered, "I think I should go now. I've got Calculus tomorrow."

There was a loud goodbye, and after Syaoran left, the rest grilled Sakura for her idea of her 'dream man'.

"But I'm too young!"

"Spill," Chiharu said, a vein pulsing at her head, scaring Sakura out of her wits.

"Erm, hopefully easy on the eyes, but I want him to be very supportive, sensitive and understanding, intelligent, you know –"

"How would he look?" Rika asked.

"You know, Sakura's always dreamt that a guy she's marry would have intense amber eyes, or at least, eyes that she could drown herself in them forever. Which was disappointing as –"

Tomoyo was about to say, "Because _Yukito-san_ had gray eyes," but she checked herself in time.

"Amber eyes?" Eriol smiled humorously. "Does that mean you'd date _Syaoran-kun_?"

"_Hoe?_" Sakura started. "_Demo_ – I hardly know him. Besides, I never see his eyes. That's creepy," Sakura laughed.

"She seems like she wants a soulful encounter," Yamazaki remarked. "Did you know that, in olden times, if you did not look directly into someone's eyes while you were kissing, you would be labeled a bad kisser –"

_Slap!_

"Stop it with your lies. Besides, if you actually believe your own story, trust me, you'd be shamed for life, with the title 'Worst Kisser Of All', you know."

Everyone else smiled and broke into peals of laughter.

---

Author's Note:

Whoa! Even longer than the first chapter. It was actually disappointing, I think, the way I've kind of evolved the story. Sakura seems kind of pathetic. But ever so observant readers will notice where Tomoyo and Eriol failed to comfort Sakura for the emptiness she feels (they attribute it to some other reason, being, university blues for Tomoyo and loss of a parent in Eriol's case), Syaoran understands the real problem. This chapter was sadly lacking in S/S moments, but it's necessary to provide a stable background environment for the plot to develop. The next chapter, where they all begin their first day of classes, will have (hopefully) the much awaited saga between the two.

Talking about the first chapter, well, I have to admit, I was kind of disappointed with the response I got. I suppose readers don't like this story, like my others (_Twisted Identities_ and _Ignorance, Salvation, Redemption, Love_). I just wanted to mention that I usually get demotivated with the story if it does not get a satisfactory response, even though it is completed, so it would seem like I discontinued it. And remember, you guys make it worth all the while of typing and endless droning at the computer! So review and make my day!

lianneharmony

Shoutouts:

**Sakura and Syaoran **- glad you liked it. Here some insight into Syaoran's behaviour is provided, and perhaps _someone_ will be able to change him for the better. I wonder who (smirks).

uriko - I'm so glad you liked it. Here's your update!


	3. Tryouts

**Whatever Awaits**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with CCS at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

_---_

Summary

_AU. Sakura, alongside her best friend Tomoyo, encounters university, college, new friends, and the mysterious Syaoran Li. Can love blossom out of such strange encounters with him?_

---

Flashback from Chapter 2:

"_Amber eyes?" Eriol smiled humorously. "Does that mean you'd date Syaoran-kun?"_

"_Hoe?" Sakura started. "Demo – I hardly know him. Besides, I never see his eyes. That's creepy," Sakura laughed._

"_She seems like she wants a soulful encounter," Yamazaki remarked. "Did you know that, in olden times, if you did not look directly into someone's eyes while you were kissing, you would be labeled a bad kisser –"_

_Slap!_

"_Stop it with your lies. Besides, if you actually believe your own story, trust me, you'd be shamed for life, with the title 'Worst Kisser Of All', you know."_

_Everyone else smiled and broke into peals of laughter._

---

Chapter 3: Tryouts  


_ But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger? _

_---Linger, The Cranberries _

**-12:15 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Syaoran and Eriol's Dormitory-**

"You're a bastard, you know that," Syaoran glared at his cousin, Eriol, as he entered the dormitory room they shared.

"I thought you had a calculus class tomorrow – or should I say, early today. What's wrong?" Eriol asked smoothly, trying to pretend there was, in fact, no problem.

"For the record, I do, but my real problem? You. You and your flirting with those two girls. What the hell's your problem?"

"Nothing. I don't see why you got worked up about something that's not got to do with you," Eriol said in the same smooth tone, which was so annoying to Syaoran.

Syaoran's knuckles were white. "The hell it is! You're trying to use those girls – at least one of them – to get over _Mizuki-san_."

"And what if I am?"

"If you are –"

"You hardly know those girls. Chill. It's not like it's one of your sisters."

"That's because my sisters are all older than you are and like proper older girls, don't use younger guys to get over their old lovers. Besides, they know I'd thrash any guy who hurt them. Those girls, on the other hand – they're young, naïve and vulnerable. Fuck, Eriol. You should know that older women never go for younger guys, especially those who are eight freaking years older than you. You should have seen the signs that she'd just been through a bad relationship; calling you several times by her ex's name, trying to convince herself she loves you, but being so emotionally distant. Especially when you're only fifteen at the time. You should've seen the signs. I told you several times, but _no_ –"

"Nobody sees any sort of signs when they're in love. Love is blind," Eriol's voice now had a tinge of bitterness to it.

"It doesn't matter. Look, I know you cared about _Mizuki-san_."

"Damn straight I did –"

"_Demo_, _Mizuki-san _was not ready for a relationship. Even after six years of a depressing relationship with that ex of hers. And you're not ready for a relationship now, even after three years. So give it up, and don't try to flirt when you know you're not ready for a relationship. I thought you were more responsible than that."

"Says the man who ignores the wishes of his clan," Eriol said bitterly. "Do you know how many times I've tried to appease the elders to excuse you for your cold demeanor? You hypocrite."

In a rare moment where Syaoran's fringe did not cover his eyes, Eriol could see his eyes flash intensely with anger. Those amber eyes looked like the eyes of predators; they were cat-like, in the sense that the aura emitted from them was powerful and menacing, just like how Syaoran looked at that moment. "Don't you dare compare yourself to me! The elders won't ever be hurt by what I do, not in a million years, because I don't hurt them, at least not intentionally. They know I'm not intentionally making their lives a living hell. They'll be angry, but they can't do much. Besides, it's not like I scar them emotionally, do I? But hell, Hiiragizawa, you could hurt one of the girls. Especially the one with auburn hair, she already is scared emotionally as it is. _Demo_, you don't care about anyone else, do you? You just want to forget the pain, don't you? Let me tell you, it won't go away until you forget about her and move on."

Eriol sighed. "I'm going to bed. And, _Syaoran-kun_?"

"_Nani_?" Syaoran growled.

"Take your own advice: it won't go away until you forget about him and move on with your life. Your father wouldn't be proud of a cold and emotionally distant son. That wasn't – as I hear – the nature of the heir to the Li Clan; to be cold and distant isn't in your nature, _Syaoran-kun_."

_Him._

_Father._

"Get lost, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran growled in response.

---

**-8:10 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Sakura and Tomoyo's Dormitory-**

"I can't believe you didn't take the math classes_, Tomoyo-chan_. If you did, maybe you could help me with calculus. I'm dreading it. You know how close I came to failing in it," Sakura told Tomoyo, as they were getting ready for class. After a day's break before classes officially started, Sakura was panicking, especially since she wanted to do well, since the best student would be picked to train under a professional in their field of choice. If this went well, Sakura would have a head start to her career. Tomoyo seemed unfazed, however, and calm. _She can be_, Sakura thought. _She's not the one taking calculus as a must for a diploma in Business Studies and Management. But then again, even if she did, she'd probably ace it_.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do just fine, _Sakura-chan_. I mean, you did, after all, get an A."

"That's because I slaved over it and made _otou-san_ force _onii-chan_ to tutor me in additional maths. I'm going to fall behind as soon as it starts." Sakura sighed. "Sometimes I wish medicine didn't have maths in it."

"But then you won't become a pediatrician. And that's been your dreams since you visited the hospital and since you wished you could cure people form illnesses."

"Still –"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find someone to help you in your class."

"I just wish it weren't a stranger," Sakura complained.

"It'll all be alright, _Sakura-chan_," Tomoyo said. "Now, you'd better hurry up! You're going to be late for class!"

---

**-9:25 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Cafeteria-**

Sakura was – luckily – five minutes ahead of time for class. Naoko, who had the same class as she did, warmly welcomed Sakura from her seat.

"I wonder how the teacher is," Naoko wondered, as the two conversed during those five minutes before class.

"I don't know, but calculus is scary."

"Oh, _Sakura-chan_! You worry too much. I still don't get why you chose to be a pediatrician, for that matter."

Sakura smiled faintly.

"All right, class, sit down," a beautiful teacher with long crimson tresses entered the room. Sakura gasped in delight. She didn't know Ms. Mizuki was already teaching in college. She must have really done well in her studies to get to such a coveted post like this at such a young age. Sakura reminisced how she met Ms. Mizuki, who had taught her at grade school, and to find her here at college? A marvelous coincidence, given that Sakura had not been in contact with Ms. Mizuki for five years. "Now, are we all here?"

At that moment, as if to contradict her, Syaoran entered the room, panting. "_Gomenasai, sensei_. I had a little trouble finding the classroom."

Ms. Mizuki smiled knowingly. "I heard about yesterday's little mishap. Don't worry. All lecturers in the faculty had been notified to give students leeway during the first week. Your name?"

"_Li Syaoran_."

"_Li Syaoran_. Why don't you take a seat behind _Kinomoto-san_? _Kinomoto-san_, please raise your hand."

Warily, Sakura raised her hand. Syaoran, who, for once, combed his hair nicely so that it did not cover his eyes, frowned at her. Sakura – misinteprating Syaoran's frown of annoyance since it seemed that fate had made him her bodyguard for one of animosity – turned pale, not only because of amber eyes, but also for his hateful glare and confusion at why he seemed so nice yesterday and the difference now.

Syaoran also turned and glared at Ms. Mizuki for some reason, though Sakura missed it in her fear of Syaoran. Naoko, however, did not, and was determined to ask Eriol why his cousin seemed so unpleasant.

---

**-11:00 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Sakura and Tomoyo's Dormitory-**

"I'm scared of _Li-kun_," Sakura told Tomoyo as soon as she and Naoko were back from their class. Tomoyo had been sitting with Rika and Chiharu, having some girls' chat. "He was in our class, and he glared at me!"

"But he did have the most amazing amber eyes," Naoko interrupted. "I thought you said you liked those intense kinds of eyes in a guy, _Sakura-chan_."

"Not when they're glaring at me!" Sakura replied in anguish.

"He was pretty hostile to you," Naoko agreed, though.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"He was glaring at me the whole time! I could feel his eyes at the back of my head! It made me answer every question wrong! He hates me! I never was good with dealing with guys." Sakura sighed. "But I'm glad _Mizuki-sensei_ applied for the post of calculus lecturer though," Sakura smiled. "Did you know that?"

"_Iie_," Chiharu replied. "_Yamazaki-kun_ came up with crap about us meeting an old friend from before here, but I didn't give a damn."

"Well, it's true in your case, isn't it, _Sakura-chan_? _Mizuki-sensei _is one of your oldest friends!" Rika interrupted.

"I still don't believe _Yamazaki-kun_ can talk sense, anyway," Chiharu said, defiantly.

"Well, at any rate, I don't have any classes today. All I have is choir practice, and that's soon. I better get ready," Tomoyo said, and went to her own quarters to change.

"I'll come with you and see you practice!" Sakura replied.

"I never asked what diploma you were doing, _Tomoyo-chan,_" Naoko interjected.

"Business Studies and Management. Also taking Philosophy on the side. You guys?"

("She's taking over Daidouji Corporations," Sakura explained. "_Demo_, I don't understand why she takes Philosophy. It's so –" Sakura trailed off.)

"Well, I'm applying for pure science," Naoko told her. "But I joined the Journalists' Club as a side-track."

"I'm doing professional cooking lessons," Rika said.

"Oh, Rika! I'm sure you'll ace that class all the time! You bake so well!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile, to which Rika responded with a blush.

"What about you, Chiharu?"

Chiharu shrugged. "You know."

A knock on the door interrupted Chiharu. It turned out to be Yamazaki, as soon as Sakura opened the door. "Oh, girls, you guys are all here. I thought I'd find you guys here. So how was your day?"

"Scary." Yamazaki raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to know," Sakura continued.

"_Chiharu-chan_?" Yamazaki plopped onto the sofa next to her. "What's up?"

"Now, you know I love you! What were you talking about with the girls?"

"Nothing much. Just what courses you're doing. And stop it with all of your love avowals. Do you want me to slap you?"

"_Iie_. You guys won't be surprised I took up journalism."

The girls shook their heads. At that moment, Tomoyo came out and asked. 'I'm ready, Eri – oh, it's you, _Yamazaki-kun_. I was expecting someone else."

"Oh, well, sorry to disappoint. Did you know that –?"

_Slap!_

"Stop telling lies!" Chiharu yelled at her 'boyfriend'.

"Ouch! _Chiharu-chan_, you're so violent!"

"For good reason too!"

"I was just saying that I saw _Hiiragizawa-kun_ with his cousin outside. He seemed to be looking for a room or something."

"_Nani_?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh, _kami-sama! _It's this room!"

A knock on the door informed Tomoyo that Eriol had finally found the right room. "_Gomen_," he said apologetically, as soon as he entered. "It was difficult steering around this part of the campus. I'm not familiar with this part of the university."

"It's no biggie," Sakura broke into a smile as she neared the door to greet Eriol, which quickly faded when she saw Syaoran – who was hidden behind Eriol – glare at her.

"Oh, _Li-kun_, _ohayou!_" And Sakura promptly turned away from the door.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing _Syaoran-kun _along. I tried to get him to come out of the dorm."

"I was perfectly fine there by myself, thank you very much," Syaoran remarked acidly.

"Well, _Sakura-chan_, are you coming?"

"_Hoe?_" Sakura said.

"Why don't we come along, _Tomoyo-chan_?" Rika inquired, feeling for Sakura's discomfort.

"_Hai_! I love to hear you sing!" Chiharu added.

("But it's only tryouts!" Tomoyo exclaimed, surprised that suddenly all her classmates were interested in her singing.)

"It'll be a good article for the – ouch, _Chiharu-chan_! Be a lady!"

"I will when you grow up and become a gentleman and stop telling lies," Chiharu folded her arms.

Another _slap!_

That didn't seem to shut Yamazaki up. Instead, he continued:

"Speaking of gentlemen, did you know, in 3000BC, gentlemen were actually a word associated with ladies? They were gentle and they were part of mankind, hence the term gentlemen."

Before Chiharu could stop them, Eriol opened his mouth to affirm what Yamazaki said. "Yes, I heard that too! In fact, gentlemen also referred to those ladies who led double lives: a caring, sweet motherly persona at home, and a fierce, frightening warrior-like attitude in war!"

"And when men started to become sissies, they were called 'gentle' men for that sole reason. So until this day, men are called 'gentle' men, specifically because they are now gentle!"

Both Yamazaki and Eriol grinned together. Yamazaki stuck out his hand to Eriol. "I think we're going to become better than good friends."

"So do I," Eriol grinned.

"Smart ones, Sherlocks. My only question is: what were ladies called for in those times?" Syaoran interrupted the two now-better-than-good-friends.

"Well –" Yamazaki began, but just then –

_Wham!_

"That'll teach you to tell lies!" Chiharu yelled, which was a waste of breath because Yamazaki was out.

Eriol stared in horror at Chiharu.

Syaoran looked hard at Chiharu, and simply said, "I think we'll get along just fine."

"Why, thank you, _Li-kun_," Chiharu said in a regal way.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

Of course, this was excluding Chiharu (the cause of the sweatdropping), Eriol (who stared at Chiharu in horror after she knocked Yamazaki out), Syaoran (who looked coolly at everyone and to everyone's surprise, actually seemed to admire the strong-willed, strong-bodied Chiharu) and last – but perhaps least – Yamazaki.

That was because Yamazaki was out cold, so he had no idea it was sweatdropping time at Chiharu. Of course, even if he were awake, he wouldn't sweatdrop.

This was just the way they two got along.

---

**-11:30 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Music Classrooms-**

"_Sugoi_," Sakura whispered as soon as she entered the music classrooms. "It's so lovely."

"Isn't it?" Tomoyo whispered back. "Look at everyone here! They seem so talented. I bet they'll get in like that!" And Tomoyo snapped her fingers.

"Oh, _Tomoyo-chan_! I'm sure you will too! Your voice – how was it that our old music teacher described it? – was such that 'the angels stopped to listen an sing with you'. Isn't that right?"

"Your teacher really said that?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo, impressed. "I can't wait to hear your voice later then."

"You can stop playing the gentleman now," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"But who else would I be, if not for one?" Eriol asked her.

"_Demo_, didn't you say that the word 'gentleman' was originally for sissies?" Sakura asked.

"Not in this day and age," Eriol said seriously, causing Sakura to smile and laugh.

"You don't giggle," Eriol noted.

"Only when I'm nervous," Sakura said, finally trying to hold back a giggle.

"Oh."

"Hiiragizawa," Syaoran called over, before Eriol opened his mouth.

"Excuse me, ladies," Eriol said, bowing, and hastened off to see his impatient cousin.

"_Hiiragizawa-kun _is nothing like his cousin, is he?" Chiharu noted.

"_Iie_. _Li-kun _is very – how do you say it? – not lonely, not mysterious, not dark, but sort of an amalgamation," Rika added.

"Well, they are only distant cousins," Sakura pointed out.

"Like you and _Tomoyo-chan_?" Naoko asked.

"That's not true! _Tomoyo-chan _and I have great-grandparents in common."

"_Eriol-kun_ mentioned he is a descendant from his father's side, whose great-something was a Li on his mother's side. I think that was four or five generations back," Tomoyo added.

"_Hoe? _That's really distant. The Lis must be a close bunch."

"_Hai_," Tomoyo asserted.

Sakura glanced at the guys. Eriol was deep in thought, whilst Yamazaki and Syaoran were deep in conversation. She raised her eyebrows, as if to say another, "_Hoe_?" for she didn't think that the animated, spirited Yamazaki would be a good friend of he cold and mysterious Syaoran Li.

"So, when are you going to sing?" Rika asked Tomoyo.

"Well, when I asked them, they told me that they'd notify me after registration is over," Tomoyo answered.

"Which seems to be about now," Chiharu pointed at one of the senior students standing on a platform in the class with a microphone on her hand. "Students trying out of the choir, please assemble in front of the stage."

Tomoyo and Eriol promptly left and joined several other students in front near the stage.

"I wonder whether all these students will actually get in," Naoko mused.

"Why don't we take a seat and find out?" Sakura suggested, motioning to the chairs set at the back of the classroom.

---

_Anticipation taking hold  
Second thoughts will never get you the girl  
Though it had occurred to me this might go bad  
The obsession kept stuck to the plan_

_---Spend The Night, She Wants Revenge_**  
**

**-11:35 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Music Classrooms-**

"All right, now we're going to ask students both trying for vocals and instrumentals to do a sort of duet. We'll call out the names of the students who are going to perform this simple piece together," the girl with the microphone announced.

"What's the likelihood we'll be performing together?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"One in a million?" Tomoyo replied. "There are so many students here!"

"Very funny."

(Needless to say, neither of them were laughing).

"_Daidouji Tomoyo_, your partner is _Hayashi Shiyori_," the girl with the microphone announced.

"Oh," Tomoyo recognized Shiyori as one of the girls who had been in her group during the tour of the university. "It's you."

Shiyori smiled a pretty smile. Very soft and unassuming. "I play the flute."

"That's a lovely instrument."

Eriol was partnered up with another guy, who was also coincidentally in their group during the tour, Keisuke Ueda (_Didn't he have a twin?_ Tomoyo wondered, but shrugged it off. She didn't even know this Keisuke Ueda well). "Guess, we weren't lucky enough to get the one," Eriol told Tomoyo as soon as their partners were announced.

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, it wasn't as if it was Fate."

"Pity. Fate is blind."

"It's love that's blind."

"Oh really?"

Tomoyo laughed. "I'm sure you know that. Anyway, listen to me, okay? I need your help. Couldn't you please tell _Li-kun_ to not glare at _Sakura-chan_? He was doing that all throughout their calculus class and she freaked out, and answered every question wrong. Luckily the teacher was an old friend of hers: _Mizuki Kaho_. She taught Sakura in grade school and they became good friends."

Pause. Tomoyo felt the awkwardness in that pause, and continued:

"Of course, they lost contact with each other for a bout five years now, so Sakura's trying to reestablish the old friendship that they used to have.

"_Mizuki Kaho_?" Eriol asked in surprise, his face becoming a ghostly pale, despite his attempts to conceal the look of hurt and confusion that overcame him. He turned aside, and Tomoyo wondered what was wrong.

"_Hai_. Do you know her?"

Eriol regained his composure. "_Iie_. And, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd talk –"

"To _Syaoran-kun_? _Iie_, I can't. _Syaoran-kun _is not cold, but he's emotionally distant. I can't tell you why, but if you'd knew –" Eriol trailed off.

"Well, it's taking a toll on Sakura's self-esteem. So, if you can't help control _Li-kun_, could you help boost Sakura's self-esteem? You're so sincere, it could really help her."

"You mean – flirt with her?" Eriol seemed surprised.

Eriol really was surprised at this. Sakura – though she wasn't classically beautiful and could – in fact – be considered plain, had very lovely features. And when she smiled –

"_Hai_." But seeing the look on Eriol's face, Tomoyo hastily added, "Well, not quite, but pay attention to her. I mean, she never had such good relations with guys. Her borther was so overprotective, and the guys always thought of her as a 'little girl'. I think she doesn't want to be lonely. I mean, ever since our best friends started dating – you saw _Chiharu-chan _and _Yamazaki-kun_ – well, she's always been distant, trying to prove that she could handle everything, and be perfect –"

"I think she is perfect."

Tomoyo smiled gratefully at Eriol. "– Well, could you? I mean, if it is too much – well, I don't expect you to –"

Syaoran would kill him, Eriol knew it, if he accepted. He knew he wasn't ready for a relationship, even after Kaho. Kaho –

How could Kaho apply at this university? And how could Syaoran not tell him this? The one place he thought he'd never see her again – he loved her, he loved her with a desperation that nearly drove himself to overkill. If it wasn't for Nakuru, he'd be stuck moping, leading the tragic life of a loner. Nakuru – together with her pet doll which she gave to him and christened 'Spinel Sun' – had forced him to get up and stop moaning about his short-lived relationship with Kaho, and told him to do what his father had requested him to do –live with his distant relatives (the Lis) after his death, something which Eriol had never bothered to do. "After all, you need family through thick and thin. Don't worry, _Eri-kun_. You'll find someone knew," Nakuru remarked as she prepared his stuff to leave for Hong Kong.

He wished.

He didn't realize that he hadn't given an answer to Tomoyo, until her voice jolted him from his thoughts. "So, what do you say, _Eriol-kun_?" Her amethyst eyes pleaded for him to do her this favour. Despite whatever Syaoran would say –

"_Hai_, I'll help _Sakura-chan_," Eriol finally managed.

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes brightened up. "Oh, _arigatou, Eriol-kun_."

She clasped her hands together in joy.

Kami-sama_, what have I gotten myself into? _Eriol thought worriedly. He looked to the seats, where Syaoran was sitting, glaring at him like there was no tomorrow.

Eriol didn't show it, but honestly –

He sucked in his breath and gave his trademark cheerful smile.

---

Author's Note:

So Syaoran is into Sakura. Hmm.

Actually, this chapter explains everything about before. SO you'll see, Syaoran is acually protecting Sakura. And if you look at the past chapter. It's because he's a gentleman. Awww, isn't that sweet

This story is about life, so don't expect romance to blossom so soon. Wait till Meiling enters (perhaps in the fourth or fifth chapter). It's during 'that' time that things start heating up.

In the meantime, hugs and kisses to my reviewers,

Remember to review (or seriously, this fanfic will go on hiatus. Not kidding),

lianneharmony

Shoutouts:

**Sakura and Syaoran** - True. True. I'm so glad you're waiting for this chapter. Here!

uriko - Aww. (Hugs) I'm so glad you love it! Your joy in reading this fanfic makes it worth all the while typing!

Kaynee - I just realized my mistake in the last chapter. Lol. But this chapter should clear everything up. Syaoran's not cold, but hurt by his father's death. So he becomes a misunderstood loner.


	4. Afterwards

**Whatever Awaits**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with CCS at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

_---_

Summary

_AU. Sakura, alongside her best friend Tomoyo, encounters university, college, new friends, and the mysterious Syaoran Li. Can love blossom out of such strange encounters with him?_

---

Flashback from Chapter 2:

_How could Kaho apply at this university? And how could Syaoran not tell him this? The one place he thought he'd never see her again – he loved her, he loved her with a desperation that nearly drove himself to overkill. If it wasn't for Nakuru, he'd be stuck moping, leading the tragic life of a loner. Nakuru – together with her pet doll which she gave to him and christened 'Spinel Sun' – had forced him to get up and stop moaning about his short-lived relationship with Kaho, and told him to do what his father had requested him to do –live with his distant relatives (the Lis) after his death, something which Eriol had never bothered to do. "After all, you need family through thick and thin. Don't worry, Eri-kun. You'll find someone knew," Nakuru remarked as she prepared his stuff to leave for Hong Kong._

_He wished._

_He didn't realize that he hadn't given an answer to Tomoyo, until her voice jolted him from his thoughts. "So, what do you say, Eriol-kun?" Her amethyst eyes pleaded for him to do her this favour. Despite whatever Syaoran would say –_

"_Hai, I'll help Sakura-chan," Eriol finally managed._

_Tomoyo's amethyst eyes brightened up. "Oh, arigatou, Eriol-kun."_

_She clasped her hands together in joy._

_Kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into? Eriol thought worriedly. He looked to the seats, where Syaoran was sitting, glaring at him like there was no tomorrow._

_Eriol didn't show it, but honestly –_

_He sucked in his breath and gave his trademark cheerful smile._

---

Chapter 4: Afterwards

**-11:50 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Music Classrooms-**

"This is so exciting!" Naoko whispered in excitement.

"It is, isn't it?" Sakura smiled. "Tomoyo is sure to do a wonderful job!"

Rika caught sight of the girl who was playing the flute, practicing her piece as Tomoyo breathed in and out deeply to prepare herself for the song. "Tomoyo's very professional, isn't she?" Rika whispered. "And she's playing with the flute-playing girl. She's really good, so I'm sure their duet will be extremely excellent."

"Alright, students, when your name is called, please head to the stage to deliver your piece."

Names were called out. Sakura watched each performance with awe, hardly believing that each student who tried out was – in fact – only a student, and no more than that. If the auditions were anything to go by, it was clear that most of them were at professional standards.

A movement at the corner of her eye made Sakura jerk her head around. She smiled; it was _Mizuki-sensei_. She made eye-contact with Ms. Mizuki, and beckoned her to sit with the group. The girls smiled warmly and Yamazaki nodded, acknowledging her presence. Only Syaoran rudely ignored her; Sakura was curious as to why.

---

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart   
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart_

_---Total Eclipse of the Heart, Bonnie Taylor_

**-11:52 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Music Classrooms-**

Eriol was busy chatting with Tomoyo near the stage when Tomoyo's radiant smile suddenly brightened and she waved at him. Curious as to discover the reason, he spun around –

And time seemed to freeze.

No one was ever sure what happened next, but Eriol thought that the sudden appearance had momentarily jerked him from the calm and composed self he knew. He was surprised no one noticed it was him to started the chain of events – which unfortunately led to Shiyori, Kousouke and several other students trying out for the choir sprawled unconscious on the floor, with several others injured, one, unfortunately, being Tomoyo, who then fainted from the pain. Assistance was given to the others only, though, as there were not many volunteers around to help.

"_Tomoyo-chan_," Sakura's voice rang clear in the air, and in a minute she was beside Tomoyo, together with the rest of the group. Syaoran, who had been as quick as Sakura and the others (surprising for the others, who thought he was a misanthrope, but not so surprising for Eriol), frowned slightly and looked in Kaho's direction.

But Kaho had disappeared.

Eriol stared at Tomoyo who seemed in great pain, with her eyes closed –

"Oh, _Tomoyo-chan_! Wake up, wake up, wake up –"

Sakura's voice rang clearly in his ears. Too shocked to do anything, Eriol stood numb. Syaoran, clearly irritated with his distant cousing, pushed Eriol aside and was by Sakura's side by an instant. "Don't panic," he grit his teeth, "And start doing what you're trained to. You're going to be a doctor, aren't you?"

Tears streaming down her face and panicking, Sakura nodded. Quickly she checked fro a head injury, a pulse –

"There's a pulse, but it's weak – severe injuries, I mean, fractures to the tibia –"

"Well, then you should – "

Still, Eriol sat dumbly. He wasn't at all affected that Syaoran was now proving himself as an expert in healing (which wasn't surprising, as the Lis were all clannish and most of them were experts in more than one field, and given the fact that their corporation included a pharmaceutical line, it wasn't surprising Syaoran knew medicine well.)

Luckily, everyone was too preoccupied with the injured to notice his slightly ill-at-ease look.

---

**-11:58 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Cafeteria-**

"_Kami-sama_, what happened?" Tomoyo spluttered, as she regained consciousness.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo. "Are you all right? I was so worried!"

"_Hai, _I'm – ooh!" Tomoyo winced in pain as she moved a leg.

"You broke your leg, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said gently. "I think it was when people started falling over each other here that someone hit you, and you fell upon the ground upon a flute."

("A flute? Oh no!" Tomoyo cried, and the others comforted her, not knowing what was wrong. Note that Shiyori's instrument was a flute – even if she recovered in time, she wouldn't be able to play now, due to the broken flute.)

Then, turning to Syaoran, she smiled genuinely and thanked him profusely. "If you hadn't told me what to do, I don't know what would've happened. _Arigatou, Li-kun_."

"She'd have survived anyway. It's only a broken leg," Syaoran Li said gruffly, averting his face.

"Still –" Sakura continued, trailing off. She didn't know what to make of Syaoran. How could someone be so hostile and kind at the same time was beyond her comprehension.

Eriol curiously studied Syaoran's expression. His face was towards the shadows. It was a known fact that Syaoran usually stayed away from girls. He would never bother about a girl so much –

Unless it was because of one of those fortunes. Eriol grinned. It was just like Syaoran to be so freaking superstitious.

A shrill voice brought Eriol back to Earth. "What happened?" Nakuru cried. "Oh _kami-sama!_ Is everyone all right?"

"_Naku-chan_? What are you doing here?" Eriol looked surprised. No, scratch that – he was surprised. Besides representing all the alumni of the university, Nakuru was in the university's PR group. What was a PR representative doing here?

"I need to survey and report back how bad the situation is. If word of this gets out, someone will have to smooth the edges." Turning around, Nakuru shook her head. "Lots of the instruments are destroyed. That'll cost the school some money. Thankfully the piano's still fine, and the harp! Is the audition over?"

One of the senior students shook their head.

"More's the pity," Nakuru sighed. Then her face lit up. "Why not reassign partners? Finish up all the pianists, harpists and singers."

The seniors had a dazed look on their face, still apparently, not over the shock of what had happened.

"Well, get on with it!" Nakuru barked. Then, turning to Eriol, she asked, "Any idea how this happened?"

Eriol had – by now – managed to compose himself and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, _Naku-chan _but I myself am not exactly sure what happened."

"You're kidding me!" Nakuru cried. Then seeing he was serious, displayed a solemn expression. "What is this, perturbations of nature?"

"It would seem that way," Eriol shrugged. He managed to give another smile, although still, his head was pounding, and he was confused with what happened. He was almost sure it had been him, but no way would he reveal himself.

"Well, then, _Eri-kun_, how about tea to relieve your nerves after this. I mean, you can continue your auditions, but I'm sure there aren't any more classes that you have to attend, right?"

Then, seeing Eriol's still hesitant face, she added kindly, "You can bring _Syao-kun _along too, if you want."

Eriol shook his head. "_Iie_, that's the furthest thing from my mind. I need to talk to you in private though, afterwards."

"_Daidouji Tomoyo_, your new partner is _Hiiragizawa Eriol_. Please line up. Despite the delay in the auditions, we are determined to end all of this by today."

---

**-12:20 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Music Classroom-**

"Ah, so we're partners, are we, _Tomoyo-chan_," Eriol smiled as he turned from Nakuru and walked towards the rest of the group.

Tomoyo gave a smile. "What were the chances again?"

Eriol smiled back. "Are you ready with your piece? They're all the same, so doubt we'd need much practice now, since we were already practicing before. In fact –"

"All right students, line up. We're going to start calling names."

"I'd think they were going to start now," Eriol continued.

As luck would have it, they were not the first, but instead were one of the last. Eriol wasn't intimidated by the pressure of being one of the best, especially since he learnt that the seniors expected the best to be the last.

Tomoyo however, looked a little wary.

"Don't worry, _Tomoyo-chan_, you'll do great!" He heard Sakura yell as their names were announced. Immediately Tomoyo broke into a radiant smile.

For the second time that day, no one knew exactly what happened. Eriol's performance on the piano had been wonderful, and all that was professional, but the moment that Tomoyo began to sing –

It was beautiful.

---

**-12:35 am; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Music Classrooms-**

Yamazaki seemed to be in shock. Playfully, Sakura poked him. "Why so shocked?"

"That – I – _sugoi!_" Yamazaki blabbled incoherently.

"Speechless for once, _Yamazaki-kun_?" Chiharu smiled. "Though I admit that _Tomoyo-chan _has once again surpassed everyone's expectations."

Naoko and Rika agreed. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "So, what did you think?"

Syaoran shrugged. "It was quite – lovely." Sakura caught his eye. "What really is your problem?"

"_Nani? Demo, _I don't have a problem_!"_ Sakura cried.

At that minute everyone in the classroom (which was still in ruins) stared at her.

She sweatdropped at all the attention.

---

**-12:40 pm; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Music Classrooms-**

The roaring applause they had received made Eriol smile with pleasure. He turned to Tomoyo, who seemed unperturbed by all the attention.

"We're surely going to be accepted now. Especially you, with a voice like that."

Tomoyo smiled in response. "You coming? I want to talk to _Sakura-chan _and the rest."

Eriol smiled regretfully. "I'm afraid that's impossible. You see, I need to speak to _Nakuru-chan_."

"Oh, _Akizuki-san_ wishes to speak to you?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Oh, in that case, I'll see you later," Tomoyo replied.

He nodded again, and surveyed the classroom, looking for Nakuru.

"_Eri-kun_! Over here!"

It was Nakuru's voice. He walked briskly towards her, and said, in a voice he hoped was not sounding as hoarse as he thought it would be, "Let's go, I need to speak to you."

Nakuru nodded. "Sure thing, cousin-o'-mine. We'll go to my quarters and have some tea! We can have a tea party! _Suppi-chan_ will be so glad to see you!"

Eriol would have pointed out that as a toy-doll, _Suppi-chan_ did not have any feelings, but because of his haste he decided to overlook what Nakuru said and walked towards the exit, hurriedly trying to get to Nakuru's quarters as soon a possible.

"_Eri-kun_! Wait for me! You don't know where the quarters are!"

---

**-12:55pm; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Nakuru's Quarters on Campus-**

"What's wrong this time?" Nakuru asked Eriol, as soon as both were seated. A table separated them, as they were sitting almost opposite each other, and on the table, the kettle was steaming with green tea. On the table, a little black toy-doll was sitting, who Eriol recognized as Spinel Sun, or – as Nakuru fondly nicknamed it – _Suppi-chan_.

"I just think I should go back to England. I have some unfinished business there."

Nakuru frowned. "Really? All of a sudden? But the university just started!"

Eriol nodded.

"What's this unfinished business?"

Eriol smiled. "You're going to help me with it. That's all I'm telling."

It was Nakuru's turn to frown. "You might as well tell me the whole thing. Sometimes, _Eri-kun_, I don't understand your motives at all. Do you, _Suppi-chan_?" Nakuru turned to Spinel, who stared back at Nakuru lifelessly. "See, _Eri-kun_, _Suppi-chan _doesn't understand you in the least."

Eriol smiled affectionately at his older – and somewhat child-like (no, make that very childlike) – cousin, and told her, "No, _Naku-chan_. It's of utmost importance that I go to England soon, preferably on the next flight."

Nakuru sighed. "I'll make the arrangements. _Demo, _your cousin –"

"_Syaoran-kun_ will be fine on his own, _Naku-chan_. I've simply told _Yelan-sama_ I need to wrap up something back in England. You know, the manor –"

"So we're going there because of the manor?"Nakuru asked. She sighed. "No wonder, you're trying to preserve your part of the legacy from Clow Reed, or, rather, Clow Reed's paternal side of the family. All right," Nakuru sighed, thinking she knew now why Eriol wanted to leave.

Eriol smiled at his cousin's cluelessness. _She has no idea that that's father from the truth as could possibly be_. He was filled with regret for a while.

He wondered, what was Kaho's life like prior to meeting him? Who was that ex-lover that she loved so much even when she was dating him she would talk so much about? What was his name?

It was time to go back to England, to figure what happened there.

Oh, and he mustn't forget the manor –

He was sorry to be breaking his promise to Tomoyo about talking to Syaoran, though. He'd leave a note, though, to explain it all to Syaoran.

---

**-12:55pm; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Campus Grounds-**

Whilst Eriol was having his conversation with Nakuru (not that the others knew about it, of course) Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki and Syaoran were lounging around at the campus grounds. Of course, again, Yamazaki and Syaoran seemed to be deep in conversation, although the girls were – on the other hand – enjoying the beautiful scenery.

"Lovely. The summer was heavenly, and now warm autumn will be approaching, and then a white, silvery winter and then beautiful spring again. I just love the seasons!" Sakura exclaimed all of a sudden.

Yamazaki looked up from where he was conversing with Syaoran, and smiled. "DO you want to know how the seasons started?"

"For _kami-sama's _sake, _Yamazaki-kun_, she's doing her premeds and was a science student! Besides, Naoko's here! You don't have to explain to her what she probably knows!"

"You're a med student? _Sugoi!_"

"You can't tell us you forgot that?" Rika exclaimed in surprise.

("Of course he can," Naoko interjected. "It's his memory.")

"_Iie_, it's just that _Syaoran-kun_ is also doing medicine."

"Oh, that explains why you're in _Sakura-chan's_ Calculus class. You guys share almost every class together, I suppose."

"I don't think so," Sakura said. "I'm taking another course on the side, Art and Literature."

"What about you, _Li-kun_?" Rika asked.

"I'm taking Business Management classes."

"So you'll be in some of _Tomoyo-chan's_ classes?"

Syaoran shrugged.

"That reminds me, what does _Eriol-kun_ take?" Tomoyo asked.

"Philosophy and Law."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Sakura asked.

"He'd told me that he was going to speak to Nakuru," Tomoyo informed her.

"Oh," was Sakura's simple reply.

"Are you going to do anything particular today?" Rika asked her.

"No, I'm just going to the Library to study. I suck at Calculus."

Naoko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well," Rika sighed. "I decided I'm going back to practice cooking."

"You're so good, though!" Naoko told her. "I think I'm going to research on extraterrestrial sights."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"What about you, _Chiharu-chan_, _Yamazaki-kun_?" Naoko continued, either ignoring or not even realizing what effect her words had on the others.

"I'm going back with _Li-kun_ to his dorm. He has some pretty good stories to show me."

"_Hai_, I always knew you were gay, _Yamazaki-kun_," Chiharu stated matter-of-factly, to which Syaoran flushed red.

"_Chiharu-chan_, I knew you wanted me! I knew you wanted me!" Yamazaki said in a sing-song voice, causing Chiharu to smacking him.

"Ow!"

"_Tomoyo-chan_, you didn't say where you were going!" Sakura told her.

"I'm visiting _Hayashi-san_ at the school ward."

"_Tomoyo-chan_, you're so sweet! Maybe I too should follow you, just to see her for a while, before I go to the library?"

"I'd like that," Tomoyo smiled.

---

_The lasting first impression  
Is what you're looking for  
I said oh, is that your first impression  
And is that good enough for you?_

_---First Impression, Duran Duran_

**-12:55pm; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Syaoran and Eriol's Dormitory-**

As soon as Syaoran reached his dormitory room with Yamazaki, he saw two messages awaiting him on his telephone.

"You have two missed calls. Missed call #1: _Syaoran-kun_, it's Hiiragizawa," Syaoran switched to the next message. "Missed call #2: _Syaoran, zhe shi Mei-Ling_ – (Syaoran, this is Meiling –)" He skipped that message too.

Yamazaki laughed. "Who's Meiling? Your girlfriend from Hong Kong?"

"My fiancé," Syaoran said abruptly.

Yamazaki stared at Syaoran. "But – you're –"

"Too young?" Syaoran looked rueful. "Well, this engagement was in effect since I was seven –"

"Holy mother of –" Yamazaki composed himself. "What is it? An arranged marriage?"

"Sort of."

"_Nani?_" Yamazaki exclaimed.

"She kind of asked us to be engaged."

"Oh," Yamazaki replied. He wasn't sure what to say. Syaoran Li was only his age –

"How old are you, exactly?"

"I turned nineteen in July."

"Oh."

"I know."

Deciding not to press the issue further, Yamazaki began to talk of other things. And slowly, he realized Syaoran was loosening up.

Beneath that exterior was a lonely, sad young man, who'd tried to measure up to everyone's standards. He didn't have time for the real world, and because of that detested it with a natural hate of the unknown.

Yamazaki shook his head as he contemplated this. The poor guy. He had no one, except perhaps his family (who, he thought, he often was at loggerheads with), Eriol, and the (most definitely) unwelcome attentions of Meiling Li.

He felt grateful that he had Chiharu.

He knocked on her dormitory. "What's it now?" a disgruntled Chiharu rubbed her eyes.

She was shocked by his embrace into silence.

---

_Simple living is my desperate cry  
Been trading "love" with indifference yeah it suits me just fine  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
Maybe that's why I feel alone  
Maybe that's why I feel alone_

_---Weathered, Creed_

**-12:55pm; Tuesday, 31****st**** July; Syaoran and Eriol's Dormitory-**

After Yamazaki left, Syaoran didn't bother listening to either of the messages. Eriol was probably going to tell him some stupid reason about enjoying university life, while Meiling would be telling him to ignore the elders' requests and just return (not that he could, even if he wanted).

But he decided to call Hong Kong anyway.

"_Zhe shi Li de jia – (This is the Li Residence –)" _

So much for calling home. Syaoran hung up the phone and decided to practice martial arts.

He would never admit the poisonous feeling seeping throughout his body; resentment for being sent her, pain for losing his father, hurt for not being trusted, loneliness for having no one to turn to –

And regret.

---

Author's Note:

Please don't scream at me for updating late!

(end screams)

Okay (wipes dirt from clothes), let me just sincerely apologize for making this story extremely late. But between college and everything (can you excuse me if I haven't enough time?) I've been exhausted.

And yes, I realize that this is sort of a filler chapter (but it's very important because it prepares for the next chapter – the exit of Eriol and the entrance of a new character – I bet you guys now who!) and it's shorter than usual, but if I added some more, I would be too long and your head would be whirling.

So, thanks reviewers, if you read this and understand. You guys get a cookie!

And thanks to all those who reviewed that last chapter.

Please review and be patient for the next one!

With apologies,

lianneharmony

Shoutouts:

**Sakura and Syaoran**** – **Sakura and Syaoran... Hmmm… their relationship in this story is supposed to be a strained one, and they can't understand each other. Syaoran gets annoyed because he feels that Sakura is too dependant on others (which is not the ase, I asure you, but you'll see that later). I'm so glad you love the story! I hope the story lives up to your expectations!

**Emey Troi**– Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it! And for your answer, it's ET. Kaho gets together with someone else – guess who?


End file.
